El diablo de los ojos grises
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: ONESHOT DHr Hermione se dirige a la biblioteca para tener algo de paz,pero descubre allí a alguien que no desea ver,pero cambia su punto de vista sobre esa persona mientras alguien los observa.


El diablo de los ojos grises

**La noche cae lluviosa sobre Hogwarts mientras Hermione se dirige a la **

**biblioteca. Llega a su mesa preferida, un paraíso de paz y armonía, pero**

**su sorpresa es infinita al descubrir a alguien allí, y su enfado aumenta cuando**

**descubre la identidad de este.**

**-Malfoy, fuera de mi mesa-ordena con bravura.**

**-¿Dónde esta tu nombre? no lo veo-replica sarcástico.**

**-Esta bien, quédate si te hace feliz, pero no molestes.**

**-¿Y si me apetece hacer…esto?-dice él poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.**

**-Es una postura bastante cómoda para fumar-responde ella haciendo aparecer un puro-y sé que es una afición de los Slytherin.**

**-En realidad yo no, bueno, ya no.**

**Hermione se sorprende y tapándose la boca se apoya en la silla.**

**-Era broma, jamás he llegado a fumar.**

**-¿Y por qué debería creerte?**

**-No lo creas si no quieres, pero es verdad. Yo nunca he probado uno.**

**-Ajá, bueno, quita tus pies de ahí, estoy preparando mí ensayo para**

**Transformaciones y no me gustaría que la loca esa me castigue.**

**-Debe ser peor que un castigo de mi tito Snapy Happy…**

**-Vaya ocurrencias, si Snapy Happy estuviera aquí no me gustaría ser tú.**

**Tras un corto silencio interrumpido por el sonido de Hermione sacando**

**su pluma y su pergamino la señora Pince se acerca a los jóvenes.**

**-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tuviera compañía, Malfoy.**

**Hermione voltea a ver a la señora Pince y la saluda cortésmente.**

**-Señora Pince, ¿dónde está el ejemplar de Animagia de segundo grado?**

**-Creo que hace un rato lo cogió Malfoy.**

**-Si.Oye rata sabihonda, si lo quieres, tendrás que compartirlo conmigo, yo también estoy haciendo el ensayo para la urraca.**

**-¿No le da vergüenza, Malfoy? Está pervirtiendo a una niña inocente.**

**-Hermione no es una niña inocente, ¿verdad, Mione?**

**Hermione simplemente no contesta y Pince se lo toma como afirmativa a**

**la respuesta de Malfoy.**

**-Debería darle vergüenza, Granger, con lo buena alumna que es se está dejando llevar por los chicos…la edad del pavo…**

**Pince se va cojeando y murmurando su pequeño monólogo sobre los jóvenes y Hermione se gira hacía Draco.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Pura diversión.**

**-Ahora Pince cree que estamos juntos, idiota. Se lo dirá a Snapy Happy, a la urraca, al chiflitwick, a Hagrid, a Scotch-Hootch…este es mi fin.**

**-Vaya, bonitos motes…no deberías hablar así delante de un prefecto…Granger, 50 puntos menos a la una…a las dos…**

**-¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?**

**-¿Qué me das?**

**-Oh…pide.**

**-Quiero que seas mi amiga.**

**A Hermione le tiembla la mano y el tintero se rompe en la mesa.**

**-Reparo-susurra Draco expectante-bueno, ¿aceptas?**

**-Pero…es muy difícil, debería conocerte, me verían contigo.**

**-No me importaría. Solo quiero alguien que me comprenda.**

**-Lo…lo intentaré-dice ella, no muy segura de sus palabras.**

**-No te asustes-susurra él-necesito contar tantas cosas…no se por donde**

**empezar.**

**-Podríamos buscar algún lugar secreto, sólo para nosotros dos.**

**Las sombras de ambos jóvenes se reflejan en la Torre de Astronomía.**

**-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? Sé que suena estúpido, pe-**

**ro no quiero ofenderte.**

**-Me sorprendes, Draco.**

**-Bueno…yo siempre me he criado en un ambiente elitista, materialista,**

**Discriminador de las razas, no tengo nada en contra tuya ni de nadie, Hermione-asegura él mirándola con confianza-Soy una persona como cualquier otra, podría tener lo que quiero pero el **

**Dinero no puede comprar amigos ni amores. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo estoy bastante confuso, hay una persona que me hace sentir extraño, nos llevamos muy mal, yo me burlo de ella, y cada vez que me insulta un puñal se me clava, pero me siento bien, he conseguido ver su**

**Cara, oler su perfume, oír su voz un día más…**

**Mientras Draco continúa con el monólogo de su amorío juvenil Hermione siente un**

**Vació dentro, comprende a su amigo y daría todo por el amor de esa persona, pero no está al alcance de su mano conseguir ser correspondida. Una lágrima solitaria brota de sus ojos, recorriendo sus pómulos, sus labios. Sus sentimientos la atormentan de la misma manera. Ha comprendido todo. Ha comprendido que es capaz de sentir el alma de Draco en su interior, latiendo fuertemente,**

**Puede ver sus pensamientos y sentir su dolor, mas la impotencia la **

**Envuelve al no poder darle su corazón, al no poder darle apoyo, al no**

**Poder darle refugio en su interior.**

**-Mione…Mione, que… ¿estás llorando?**

**Seca las lágrimas de la chica con delicadeza y toma su rostro entre sus**

**Manos.**

**-Nadie merece que llores, ningún pobre desgraciado sobre la faz de la**

**Tierra se merece que le llores, que le sufras, nadie debería robar tus sueños inocentes ni hacerte manchar tus libros con su nombre.**

**Hermione sonríe dulcemente.**

**-Ey, ¿te sientes mejor?-susurra el rubio. **

**-¿Nadie?**

**-Nadie. Ni siquiera yo.**

**-Tú eres el único que me ha robado lágrimas y me ha hecho escribir su nombre a fuego en mi corazón.**

**-En ocasiones yo también dejo escapar una lágrima, entonces me miro y pienso que merece la pena el dolor, porque siempre merece la pena sufrir por verte un día más.**

**-Digamos que no eres ningún pobre desgraciado, digamos que eres mi diablo de ojos grises.**

**Hermione deja de pensar por sí misma y sus manos van directamente a enredarse en el pelo de Draco mientras sus labios se disponen a besar**

**Al chico .Draco no tarda en llevar sus manos a la cintura de Hermione.**

**La castaña comienza a desabotonar la camisa de Draco mientras él le quita el suéter a Hermione. Y mientras ambos se despojan de su ropa para entregarse el uno otro, la sombra de una grácil dama de rubia cabellera se aleja escaleras abajo, sintiéndose orgullosa, orgullosa de su único hijo.**

**Bueno this is my 1st fic de esa pareja…no me asesinéis aun pofavor n.n**

**No soy muy shipper del Hr/Dr…pero es un reto k me e autoimpuesto…En fin si me gustaría algun mail con un reto… envien a a my gabyta y a mi super frenx tefý…n fin dejen reviewcitos xauuuu…**

**Por cierto par alos k andan medio emparanoiaos…la mujer es Cissy Malfoy…xD**


End file.
